


Mine

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Knotting, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sam finally meets her…his Omega.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cliche title, cliche story. Guess what? Don’t care. I LOVE me some Alpha!Sam and I just needed to get this lusty little piece down. Please let me know what you think, it’s been too damn long since I’ve posted, and this is my first attempt at the deliciously kinky world of A/B/O.
> 
> A/N #2: Dedicated to @kittenofdoomage and @winchesterprincessbride, who both threw me head first into the Alpha!Sam pit nearly two years ago!

_Mine_ , he thought as his eyes met hers from across the room.  _What the Hell?_ **  
**

They’d never met, yet he’d felt her a million times. In his dreams. In his blood. The second his eyes met hers… _mine_.

A hunger bubbled up within him, turning into a low growl that vibrated through his chest and echoed against the walls of the Bunker surrounding them.

Sam’s body took a step forward of its own accord, his chest beginning to rise and fall with his heavy breaths. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Dean, standing beside her. 

_Too close._

“Sam?” Dean asked cautiously, watching as Sam’s whole demeanor changed to something more primal. Sam took one more step forward, his eyes flitting between her and Dean. “This is Y/N, the one I told you about.”

Sam’s eyes lingered on Dean, his brain wracking to find any recollection.  _Vamp nest. Rescued survivor. Alone._  Dean had rescued her from the hunt, a trapped victim of the vamps with nobody and nowhere to go. Sam took a few more slow steps towards the pair before stopping in his tracks.

Her scent washed over him like a warm summer breeze. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, his mouth salivating, his skin growing hot. When he opened his eyes, they were dark with lust, landing on the sweet, trembling Omega at Dean’s side. 

_Mine_.

She whimpered, the high pitch nearly a squeak as her body called out to him.

“Mine.” Sam ground out, his hands balled into fists with the effort to restrain himself, sweat starting to bead on his brow.

Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes before looking at the Omega at his side, seeing her entranced. “Sam,” Dean breathed out in surprise, “A-are you going into rut?”

“Get out.” Sam threatened his brother, pulling himself to his full height as he took another slow step forward.

“Sam, no. You’re not thinking straight.” Dean calmly protested. “Let’s just get you to your room and-”

“Alpha.” she purred, her body jerking as it tried to move towards Sam and she fought.

“My Omega.” Sam returned, stepping closer still. He was a mere foot from her and Dean, neither of them really remembering Dean was there at the moment.

“Sam, don’t!” Dean said firmly as he stood between Sam and the Omega. Sam snarled at his brother, his muscles tensing and ready to strike at the Alpha standing before him. Dean stood his ground, “You’re not thinking straight. Neither of you is. You’re in rut-”

“M’in rut ‘cause of her.” Sam nodded towards the woman, now shaking behind Dean, her own desperation for Sam coming through. Dean caught both of their scents, saturating the air around them nearly to the point of suffocation. “Don’t wanna hurt you Dean, but I will,” Sam stated firmly.

“Y/N, you sure about this?” Dean said, turning to her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Before she could answer, Sam growled, grabbing at Dean’s shoulder and pulling him from his mate.

“Don’t touch her!” Sam bared his teeth in a challenge at his brother. Dean gnashed his teeth in the air in response to Sam’s Alpha antics. Sam turned to Y/N, inhaling her scent as his breathing picked up. He tentatively lifted a hand to caress her cheek and sighed at the softness of her skin and the heat emanating from her. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed at the contact.

“Y/N!” Dean protested once more, trying to get her attention.

“Dean, leave,” Sam demanded, his eyes still trailing over Y/N’s delicate features. His heart swelled immensely, his skin hot and glistening from the sweat breaking out all over. He heard a huff, then footsteps, followed by the slamming of the Bunker door. As Dean’s scent dissipated, Sam relaxed slightly, his attention now completely focused on the Omega before him. Without a present threat, he could take what was his. Mine.

“Y/N, right?” Sam asked, his body somewhat more relaxed now that the possible threat to his mate had gone. She nodded numbly in response and a small smirk tugged at the corner of Sam’s lips, “I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” he breathed out, his fingers trailing in a ghost-like touch across her cheek and down her neck, his eyes following the trail. Sam swallowed hard at the sight of her pulse beating rapidly beneath her skin where her shoulder and neck met.

“Sam,” she whispered as if to taste his name on her lips. Another low rumble emanated from Sam as his eyes locked on hers.

“I need to make you mine, Omega.” Sam’s warm breath fanned against her lips in their close proximity, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her to him.

“Please.” she whimpered, wincing as if in pain. Before Sam could question it, the scent of her slick and start of her heat drifted to his nostrils. He breathed deeply, his eyes fluttering closed at the scent, his lips parting slightly as he drifted towards that beating pulse, breathing deeply once more before placing a delicate kiss to her overheated flesh.

She let out a shaky moan, her fists clenching in the sides of his shirt as her body pressed tighter against his own, “Please, Alpha,” she reiterated with more confidence, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, “Sam…”

Without another word, Sam crashed his lips to hers, a swirl of emotions, passion, and need causing his head to spin.

_Mine._

_Need._

_Take._

_Claim._

His mind grunted out single-syllables, his primal side taking over, his blood rushing from his brain to other parts of him as he allowed his lips to consume her, and she returned the gesture in kind.

“Please tell me you want this,” Sam begged of her, pulling from the kiss with his eyes still closed, desperate to hold onto his rational side as long as possible, “If we keep going, I won’t be able to stop.” he said, finally opening his eyes to look at her, making sure he had her full attention, “I’ll claim you,” he warned in a low and dangerous tone. She shivered in his hold, another wave of her arousal wafting up to Sam, filling his mind and senses with nothing but her.

“Yours.” she affirmed, her eyes locked on his before trailing to his lips, “I’m yours, Sam.” Her voice sounded almost in awe as she pulled him to her abruptly for another kiss. Sam hummed into it, his arms tightening their hold and lifting her as her legs wrapped around his waist. He swiftly carried her to his room, kicking the door shut behind him and dropping her to the bed, falling on top of her without breaking the kiss.

She moaned as her back hit the mattress and Sam began kissing down her neck, licking at the pulse point and nipping ever-so-gently. The Alpha in him was slowly clawing its way to the surface and Sam fought with every ounce of strength he had to prevent it from rising forth, worried he might hurt or scare his Omega.

They tugged and ripped at each other’s clothes until they were bared to one another, hungry hands and eyes exploring every inch of one another’s heated flesh. Sam’s hand drifted down between her parted thighs, the tips of his fingers finding her slick and working it over her clit and back down before he slid a long digit inside of her.

“Sam,” she whined, her hips wiggling with pleasure and impatience, “I’m ready, I need you, please,” she begged. Sam groaned, her wrecked and needy voice echoing in his ears like a song he never wanted to forget.

“Need to open you up, Omega,” he breathed heavily against her collarbone, working his way down her chest, placing nips and sucks against the sensitive flesh, the beginnings of him marking what was to be his, “Don’t want to hurt you.” he insisted, his lips trailing down her stomach and lingering on her hips and lower belly.

As he descended, Sam inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nostrils and he groaned, nipping at her stomach, “I bet you’re so fertile right now,” he breathed out, resting his forehead on her stomach as he worked two fingers into her heat, scissoring them and working her open, her slick flowing freely, “So ready to be bred, to be filled with my pups, aren’t you, Omega?” he growled out the title, his eyes looking up to see her watching him.

“Yes, Alpha,” she nodded emphatically, “Want your knot, fill me with your pups, please.”

Sam worked his fingers harder within her channel, crooking them and working against her sweet spot, watching as her back arched from the contact, her head thrown back against the pillows as she called out. He quickly found her clit, his tongue flicking against it rapidly before he sucked it between his lips, toying the button with his teeth. She cried out, her hips gyrating against his hand as she came undone, her slick coating his hand and wrist.

He hummed in approval, licking every last drop of her release from his hand as he slowly crawled over her body like a predator. He pushed her legs open wide, sliding his large and thick cock through her wet folds, the head pressing into her clit on every teasing thrust.

“Last chance, Omega,” Sam growled through heavy, panting breaths. She squirmed against him, attempting to angle her hips and catch him at her entrance, but Sam pulled back teasingly.

“Alpha, please,” she whined, her voice wrecked and desperate. Sam nipped her shoulder once more, before swiftly rolling her to her stomach, lifting her hips from the bed. She parted her legs and arched her back in a perfect presentation, her folds glistening in the low light of the room, light a lit up arrow pointing the way home.

With a swift thrust, he buried himself balls deep within her, the force of his thrust enough to have slammed her several inches up the bed if his hands weren’t holding onto her hips for dear life. At the feel of her warm, wet heat pulsing around him, the Alpha in Sam became unleashed.

He slammed into her repeatedly with everything he had, his hips slapping against the globes of her ass, making her skin grow red. His fingers held on so tightly, holding her firmly in place to take what he had to give, sure to leave a plethora of bruises splattered across her skin. The thought alone had him moaning deep in his chest, more marks to show the world she was his.

“Alpha, Sam, please. So close. Need your knot, Alpha!” Y/N begged the desperation and want thick in her tone as she could do nothing more but accept whatever Sam gave her. Sam gave a proud little smirk as he scooped her into his arms, her back against his chest, her ass bouncing on his cock as he forced himself deeper into her, punching at her cervix with each brutal stroke.

“Gonna fill you up, ‘Mega,” Sam promised, his tone nearly threatening as his hot and heavy breath fell on her shoulder. As one hand slipped between her folds, rubbing tight circles over her clit, the other grasped firmly around her jaw, angling her head to accept his mark. She released with a wail, her body convulsing in his hold as he bit down harshly into her throat. With a final thrust, he forced his knot into her willing body, his cock shooting loads of hot cum deep into her receptive belly, causing her orgasm to draw out.

When she finally went limp in his hold with a sigh, Sam eased them down to their sides on the bed. He wrapped himself around her protectively, cocooning her in his warmth as he lapped at the bleeding bite mark on her neck, humming in satisfaction as his body flooded with a feeling of finally being  _complete_.


End file.
